Buildings typically include some type of system for heating and cooling the interior space of the building. For example, heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used for maintaining comfortable temperatures for building occupants. Since a majority of the energy that is consumed by a building may be traced to the operation of the HVAC system, it is usually beneficial to analyze the performance and operation of the HVAC system to avoid waste. Oftentimes, the characteristics of an HVAC may change over time due to various factors. Changes in performance may be a result of normal wear and tear, but may also indicate a need for routine preventative maintenance, repair, or replacement of one or more pieces of equipment. In addition, changes in the operation of the HVAC system (e.g., due to a change in the operating hours of the building) may cause a corresponding change in the energy consumption.
When the performance and operation of the energy-consuming systems of a building are monitored, test results can be presented to a building manager. As a result of receiving such test results, the building manager may be able to determine if HVAC equipment is operating properly or if maintenance, repair, or replacement is needed. Also, the building manager may be able to determine if the manner in which the HVAC system is being used could be changed to reduce energy costs. There may be several other concerns that a building manager may face. It may be beneficial for the building manager to investigate any anomalies in energy consumption data to determine if there is any energy waste that can be minimized by making various changes, such as changes in the equipment, changes in the operating hours of the equipment, or other changes.